


Trust

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: Pieces of Life [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra tries to earn Alex's trust.  Prior to the events of 1x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> If you are following my Pieces of Life series, this is the scene between Kara's Faith and A Textbook Kill.

Alex leaned against the SUV and took in the view in front of her. She was on the outskirts of National City, at one of the highest points accessible by motor vehicle. From here she could look out over the city and gain some perspective. The traffic and machinery and manufacturing and construction and all of the other noises of the city created a dull hum that Alex could easily ignore. Here, she felt closer to her father's beloved stars and constellations than she did the dirty city below. This was Alex's safe place, where she could kick back and relax. She could leave her job behind and just be Alex.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey. This was her reward for another job well done. Another life saved. Another crime solved. Or if we're being honest, another day that she and her sister survived. She wasn't sure if that was a low bar or a high bar, and she didn't care to give it much thought.

She downed the first swallow of her whiskey, and smiled at the thought of the clerk who sold it to her. "You know it's cheaper to buy the bigger bottles," he said with a smile and a wink. He was cute when he flirted, and a good sport when she shot him down. "You know it's safer to just keep quiet," she quipped, as she took the bag and walked out the door. She thought about taking him up on one of his many requests for a date, but she really wasn't into him. Or anyone. But it might be nice to shake things up.

"I wish to speak with you."

Alex recognized the voice immediately. She moved quickly, dropping the bottle to the ground. She had her weapon trained on Astra in 2 steps. She knew the sidearm wouldn't be effective against the Kryptonian, but it was her only weapon, and she was going to make sure it stayed on her enemy. 

Astra held her hands up slightly, to show that she meant no harm. "I only want to talk." She stepped forward and studied Alex's face. She looked confident and strong, as always, but it was clear that Alex was also evaluating her surroundings, looking for a greater threat. 

"Where are your men?" 

"I came alone. I have questions that I think you can answer." 

"I'm not answering any of your questions."

Astra wasn't sure how or why, but she was certain that this human could help her reunite with her niece. And since her last conversation with Kara, Astra had committed herself to that reunion. She would do anything ... _anything_ ... to make it happen. 

"What can I do to gain your trust?"

Alex didn't answer.

"I know you have many reasons not to trust me. But please give me a chance." She paused, and still Alex said nothing. "I would like to repair my relationship with my niece."

Alex lowered her weapon slightly, but kept it at the ready. "What do you mean?"

"I feel my time on Earth could be better spent protecting Kara." Astra stopped there, and said nothing else.

"Why? Is it Non? What did he do?"

"No, nothing like that." Astra decided it was best to go with complete honesty, to show that she had honorable intentions. "I cannot go on with Kara this way, knowing that we are both on this planet, yet still worlds apart. I cannot bear this ... pain."

Alex was starting to believe that Astra was sincere, but she wasn't sure how much that sincerity was worth. They would probably end up facing each other in battle again someday, but she didn't think it would be tonight. She put her firearm back into the holster and relaxed her stance. "You should go to Kara with this. Why come to me?"

"You have a bond with Kara that I would like to understand. Are you her family?"

"We work together."

Astra knew there was more to it. A general knows the bonds of battle. Alex and Kara shared more than that. They shared the bonds of family, and Astra easily recited to Alex the many reasons why she knew that to be true.

The more Astra talked, the more Alex wondered how long Astra had been watching her. Alex and Kara knew that it was only a matter of time before Astra questioned their relationship based on what she observed in their encounters, but she did not realize that Astra had her under surveillance. Astra knew where Alex lived and what she did from day to day. And she obviously knew that Alex would be here, in this secluded area, all alone. 

But Alex wasn't about to give Astra any more information than she already had. "Astra, I can't help you, Kara and I just work together."

"You visit her home frequently."

Alex shrugged. "DEO business."

Astra nodded. Alex was still protecting Kara, and perhaps someone else. She respected that, but it meant that she would have to work harder to get this human to trust her. She didn't expect it to be easy, but she had hoped to make some progress tonight. Maybe the direct path wasn't going to be enough.

"Did you know that Kara failed in her mission?"

A heavy silence fell between them, until Alex stepped closer to Astra and challenged her to say more.

"What does that mean?" Alex's cautioned indifference started to crack, and Astra could now see anger smoldering beneath. 

"Kara was spared from the destruction of Krypton so that she could look after Kal-El. She failed. Her parents would be very disappointed in her."

"If you ever tell her that!" Alex shouted, while slamming Astra against the side of her SUV and pressing her forearm hard against Astra's throat. She leaned forward and whispered in Astra's ear. "I will beat you to death." 

"Of course you would." Astra got what she wanted, and now it was her turn to whisper in Alex's ear. "Because you and my niece _work together_." 

Alex stepped back away from Astra, who then took a couple of steps away from Alex and her vehicle. "Kara's parents would be very proud of the beautiful woman she has become." Astra slowly lifted herself away from the Earth. "Someday I will earn your trust." With that, Astra sped off quickly, and Alex watched as she disappeared into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the piece. I'm @comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you'd like to follow.


End file.
